Merah Jambu
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, Fluff. Kenapa Kaito menyukai merah jambu? —semu ada alasannya. RnR?


**a/n: **another KaitoLuka. Tertarik? Just read it on the way :) feedback dinanti.

.

**Tittle: **Merah Jambu_**  
**_**Rate: **K+**  
Language: **Indonesian**  
Disclaimer: **Crypton Yamaha, etc.

**Summary:**_ Drabble, Fluff. Kenapa Kaito menyukai merah jambu? —semu ada alasannya. RnR?_

**Warning(s): Fluff? Drabble, AU, diksi kapas (?), OOC? Etc.**

**Happy read.**

**.**

Mereka —Kaito dan Luka berusia lima tahun saat keduanya bermain di sebuah taman di tengah kota.

Mulanya tangan mungil Luka kecil kesulitan saat ia berusaha membawa ember berisi air yang berada di tengah bak pasir. Berat, katanya. (Padahal ember tersebut hanya sebuah ember mainan plastik yang diisikan air setengahnya.)

Hingga pada akhirnya, Luka tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Kaito yang lebih besar darinya, dan ia terjungkal. Kaito kecil hanya melongo menyaksikan kawan barunya itu menangis. Ember yang dibawanya terjatuh dan airnya tumpah. _Nice job, Kaito!_

"Jangan nangis lagi, _Pinky _… kau cudah becal … nanti nggak _cantik_ lagi lho …"

"… ee-eeh?"

.

.

.

(Sejak saat itu, Kaito menjadi tertarik dengan merah jambu.)

**#**

Kaito berusia empat belas tahun saat ia berjalan bersama Len, teman sekolahnya.

Siang hari di musim semi, mereka bertiga (plus Rin, adik kecil Len yang kala itu berusia lima tahun) tengah berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota Tokyo. Entah apa tujuan pastinya. Sepertinya pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu terlihat risih saat adik kecilnya merengek dibelikan gulali berwarna merah jambu.

"Oh, ayolah Rin! Kau mempermalukanku di sini!" geram lelaki berambut _honey blonde _itu —sesaat setelah sang adik menjambak rambutnya.

"_Aniki _peliiit! Lin mau gulali melah muda itu! Lin mau itu! Cekalaaaang!"

"Berisik! Bocah tengik!"

"HUWEEEE!"

Kaito tersenyum kecil. _'Andai aku punya adik yang manis seperti Rin …' _batinnya.

'_Tetapi gadis merah muda itu … jauh lebih manis …'_

.

.

.

(Bayangan Kaito akan warna merah jambu itu kembali teringat.)

**#**

Luka berusia enam belas tahun saat ia masuk sekolah menengah atas.

Mulanya ia kebingungan mencari ruangan kelasnya. Sekolah itu terlalu megah, membuatnya harus memutar balik otaknya dan menjungkir balikkan pantatnya. Gedungnya bertingkat lima dan luasnya seperti bandara. Tidak berlebihan, karena faktanya memang seperti itu. Bukti konkret yang sudah jelas. Inilah Yamaha Gakuen.

Di kala ia tengah berjalan di sekitar koridor, seseorang menubruknya. _'Bruk!' _begitulah bunyinya.

Buku-buku yang berada di pangkuan gadis remaja berambut merah muda panjang itu kemudian berserakan. Buru-buru Luka mengemasi semuanya. Orang yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi pun ikut membantunya setelah ia mengucapkan kata '_maaf' _pendek.

"Terimaka—"

Napas Luka tertahan.

"—sih …"

—dan tenggorokannya seolah tercekik oleh sekelumit perasaan aneh saat ia menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut _ocean blue _yang pernah ditemuinya **dahulu**. Hei, apa kabar, **Kaito**? (—ralat, Luka belum mengenal namanya.)

Kaito tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Sama-sama!" katanya riang, kemudian kembali meninggalkan Luka yang tengah terpaku.

'_Di-dia …'_

.

.

.

'_Si merah jambu manis itu … semakin manis …. Aku belum tahu siapa namanya.' _(Kaito)

**#**

Kaito berusia delapan belas tahun saat ia akan lulus dari Yamaha Gakuen ini.

Kini ia sudah mengetahui nama dari gadis merah jambu tersebut. Megurine Luka, 'kan? Ah, ya. Nama yang cantik. Secantik pemiliknya. Nama yang manis. Semanis pemiliknya. Sayang sekali Luka itu _tsundere _dan sedikit _judes_.

Hari ini, keduanya tengah 'menikmati' hukuman membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah oleh Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Pagi tadi, pagiiii sekali, Luka dan Kaito tak sengaja membawa buku pelajaran kimia. Hmm … hukuman yang berujung sebuah romansa. _Surely, eh?_

"Aku suka merah jambu," gumam Kaito tiba-tiba.

Luka menatapnya dingin tak berekspresi saat melihat cengiran bodoh itu lagi. Beberapa tahun bersama Bakaito ini membuatnya tahu akan sifat-sifatnya secara mendalam. (Heits. Ia memerhatikannya? Haha.)

"Kau gila." Sinisnya tajam. Namun sekali lagi, Kaito tak menanggapinya. Lelaki itu tetap tersenyum seraya menyapu ruang kelas.

"Ya. Aku gila. Aku suka merah jambu sejak kecil."

"Kau bukan lelaki sejati."

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu sejak kecil."

"!"

.

.

.

(Benar, 'kan? Hukuman berujung pada sebuah ikatan.)

**#**

"Adakah kisah cinta kalian yang lebih manis, Ayah?"

Seorang pemuda cilik berambut merah klimis itu menyeringai tanpa dosa di depan ayahnya. Sang ayah —Kaito membalas seringai itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis penuh makna.

"Rahasia, Akaito. (Yang lebih manis adalah saat kami berbulan madu. HAHAHA.)" —mesum.

Akaito kemudian mencibir dan menggembungkan pipi ranumnya. Membuat Kaito tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut puteranya gemas. "Hahaha. Sudahlah. Kalau kau sudah besar nanti Ayah ceritakan lagi. Sekarang tidur, ya! Nanti Ibu bisa memanggangmu. Haha."

"Hn …"

—dan selang beberapa menit setelah sang anak tidur, Nyonya Shion datang dengan wajah dingin dan menusuknya di belakang sang Tuan Shion. Ia menjewer telinga suaminya sehingga pria berambut biru itu meringis.

"Aku mendengarmu bodoh!"

"Aku senang kau mendengarku. Hehehe."

"Bodoh!"

"Manis."

"Aku … aku benci padamu!"

"Aku cinta padamu."

.

.

.

Merah jambu adalah warna penuh suka cita dan kehangatan, bukan begitu?

**FIN**

* * *

Selesai! Cuma 777 words semuanya XP  
Semua ini pure hasil Chill sendiri. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan dari segi manapun, mohon dimaafkan X) berhubung kata-kata gombal itu udah pasaran *plak* jadi takutnya dikira plagiat :D

Akhir kata, feedback?

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
02/06/2012


End file.
